Never
by NoSuchThing224
Summary: Harry is concerned and Draco shows him how silly he is being. HPDM Slash


Title: Never

Rating: T for very mild swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the song. J.K. Rowling and John Mayer are the owners.

Summary: Harry is concerned and Draco shows him how silly he is being.

Warnings: It is a fluff fic but not so over the top that you can't stand it.

**NEVER**

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"When do you think we'll break up?"

Draco smirked and slowly opened his eyes. As his eyesight came into focus he saw his gorgeous Emerald-eyed lover staring down at him. Harry stood up and slowly began to pace around Draco's bed. Draco ran a hand lazily through his hair which was perfect as usual and watched him; suddenly amused.

"Hmm...I don't know Potter. What brought on this sudden uncertainty about our relationship?" Draco questioned smiling slightly.

"Well, Ginny and Neville broke up just yesterday and they were the perfect couple! They dated for what? A year? Now look at them...and Ron and Hermione have been fighting non-stop and Parvati and Dean are cheating on each other and...and..."

"Whoa Potter," Draco rushed feeling slightly annoyed by his boyfriend's ramblings. "Just wait a second, since when do you ever feel uncertain of anything you are committed to? Are you planning on cheating on me? Are we fighting non stop?" Harry shook his head and looked down.

"You don't understand."

"Well explain yourself Potter."

"You...I...We..."

"If you ever manage to get out a complete sentence tell me." Draco drawled pretending to be bored. He looked down at his nails and picked at the fake dirt that was hidden beneath them.

"Okay. But you are going to think I am stupid and you going to laugh and make fun of me and you will probably never take me seriously and..."

"Potter, you are doing it again."

"Sorry," A soft reply.

Draco felt himself softening, perhaps he had been too hard on his boyfriend but Draco had to admit that Harry did look adorable when he was all riled up. Draco watched as Harry continued to pace struggling to find the right words. The Silver-eyed Slytherin slowly reached out and grabbed the Gryffindor's hand. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and found a soft smile appearing on his lips.

"Listen, tell me what is bothering you. I won't laugh, I won't make fun, I won't think you are stupid and I promise that I will take you seriously. Okay, love?" Draco pulled Harry down to the bed and stroked his palm in soft soothing circles. Harry shivered and slowly nodded.

"Okay, well today Ron was complaining about Hermione and he told me that he is considering ending it with her. I thought those two would be together forever you know?" Draco nodded. "Then I saw Parvati kissing that Ravenclaw bloke, Derek, and I have known for a while that Dean has been sleeping with Sarah from Hufflepuff. Parvati and Dean always seem so happy when they are together and it confuses me as to why they are doing this..."

"Harry..."

"Then this thing with Ginny and Neville. They are perfect for each other! Nobody thought it would end...ever. I don't know, it just got me thinking about us and how we are so far from being perfect for each other and how sometimes we fight and that nobody would ever say that we always seem happy together...if they can't make it then how is there hope for us?"

"Well..."

"Then I started thinking about when we break up, will we hate each other, will you cheat on me, will we just drift apart, will we start to loathe everything that we used to love about each other, will we da-"

Harry's last words were cut off by Draco's mouth coming together with his own. Draco smiled and deepened the kiss as Harry moaned slightly. The Slytherin's arm snaked around the small Gryffindor's body and he pulled him closer. Finally, Draco pulled back keeping his forehead pressed gently against his lover's. Harry's eyes were close and Draco kissed each of them softly.

"Potter, you are absolutely insane."

Harry's eyes opened and he stood up quickly.

"See I told you. I told you that you wouldn't understand! You don't understand what it is like to feel this way! You don't understand what it is like to give yourself completely to someone...to doubt yourself and everything you ever dreamed of having!"

"Harry, love, calm down. I completely understand what you are saying. That doesn't make it any more less insane." Draco stated as he stood up and put his arms around Harry's waist. Harry turned around so as not to face Draco and the blonde boy sighed.

"Okay, listen let's think this through logically then. Alright?" Draco released his boyfriend and turned away smiling slightly. "Let's just say that there is a good percent chance that we will break up," Harry turned and Draco continued "Let's say that there is a pre-ordained time written in the stars that says 'Draco and Harry will split'. We have to put logic and real serious thought into this." Draco sat back on the bed and looked down at his thumbs which he was now twiddling.

Harry sighed and sat on the bed next to him. Draco slowly looked up through his eyelashes and past his blonde soft bangs which were falling over his eyes. Harry looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Continue..." Harry whispered, truly interested in what Draco had to say.

"Okay well let's see, we've been dating since...oh October the 12th right?" Harry nodded slowly "Now it is November...well we've already started this month dating so why not finish it off eh Potter?" Draco joked smiling softly at his lover.

"That isn't funny."

"And let's see, next month is December. Oh sorry Potter, that month is no good for breaking up either. Christmas, you know? You have got to have a loved one at Christmastime or else you can't get the presents." Draco stated matter of factly.

"Draco." Harry warned.

"Then January...well, my New Year's Resolution is always to be nicer to people, so breaking up with you in that month is out of the question. I can't break my resolution so early on in the year. Then February well I can't be alone on Valentine's day. So you're all mine on that day..."

Draco looked away and pretended to think seriously about the topic further.

"Then there is March, oh yes St. Patrick's Day is during that month and well remember my cousin Nancy? She is part Irish, thus I have Irish blood in my veins...and I'll need a date for the huge St. Patrick's Day Party my cousin throws every year. After that," Draco shrugged. "Who knows, we could break up at anytime between March and November. Dear me, that is a long time...we must get on this straight away."

Draco turned to cautiously look at his lover who was now glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, that was the most degrading, the most stupid and the most insulting thing you have ever said to me."

"Harry James Potter," Draco retorted. "Ditto."

Harry's face softened as a quizzical look appeared upon his face.

"What?"

"You heard me Potter. I said, Ditto."

"I heard you you sod...what do you mean."

Draco stood up slowly and began to pace just as Harry had done earlier.

"Well, first of all, you have no right to compare what we have to what other people have." Draco snapped. Harry opened his mouth slowly but Draco hushed him. "Secondly, how dare you assume that I would ever get tired of you or cheat on you. I may be a Slytherin but I have my pride. We may connive and concoct evil plots but we don't cheat. At least not on people we love anyway. Thirdly, how can you assume that I don't know what it is like to give myself completely to one person? I've given myself to you haven't I? And lastly how could you, Harry ' The Boy Who Fucking Lived' Potter be unsure of yourself? You're perfect! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I have no intention of letting you go. Ever." Draco stopped and looked at Harry who was now breathing heavily and clutching the sheets.

"Draco..."

"Harry, I don't care what happened to your friends, I don't care what happens to everybody else," Draco walked slowly to Harry and pulled him gently off the bed. Harry stood next to him and looked at him lovingly in the eyes. "I only care what happens to you. I adore you. I worship the ground you walk on and every day I think of nothing but how I am going to keep you from getting away from me...I..."

It was Harry's turn this time to stop the babbling. He pulled Draco's face towards his and he slowly but passionately kissed his soft lips. Draco smiled and Harry whimpered slightly. Draco pulled back licking his lips.

"So...do you still want a answer to your question?" Draco asked looking outside at the snow that had just begun to fall.

"No, I already know the answer."

"What is it then Potter?" Draco asked turning to Harry and raising a eyebrow. Harry smiled softly and searched deep inside his lover's eyes and replied,

"Never."

Fin

St. Patrick's Day

John Mayer

Here comes a cold  
Break out the winter clothes  
And find a love to call your own  
You - enter you  
Your cheeks a shade of pink  
And the rest of you in powder blue

Who knows what will be  
But I'll make you this guarantee

No way November will see our goodbye  
When it comes to December it's obvious why  
No one wants to be alone at Christmas time

In the dark, on the phone  
You tell me the names of your brothers  
And your favorite colors  
I'm learning you  
And when it snows again  
We'll take a walk outside  
And search the sky  
Like children do  
I'll say to you

No way November will see our goodbye  
When it comes to December it's obvious why  
No one wants to be alone at Christmas time  
And come January we're frozen inside  
Making new resolutions a hundred times  
February, won't you be my valentine?

And we'll both be safe 'til St. Patrick's Day

We should take a ride tonight around the town  
and look around at all the beautiful houses  
something in the way that blue lights on a black night  
can make you feel more  
everybody, it seems to me, just wants to be  
just like you and me

No one wants to be alone at Christmas time  
Come January we're frozen inside  
Making new resolutions a hundred times  
February, won't you be my valentine?

And if our always is all that we gave  
And we someday take that away  
I'll be alright if it was just 'til St. Patrick's Day

**A/N I wrote this a long time ago and just never posted it! I hope you enjoyed! The song is called "St. Patrick's Day" by John Mayer and is beautiful!  
**


End file.
